


Real or not real?

by CustardCreamies



Series: Racing incidents [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi Grand Prix 2016, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Nico comes to terms with winning his first World Title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly had an idea for a Seb/Nico fic that turned into this story. Many thanks to LadyOfTheNightMorse for helping me write this.

 Nico stood on the balcony of his hotel room which overlooked the circuit where just a few hours ago, he had become World Champion.

It all felt surreal to him. To think, a few hours ago the title could have been won or lost and he had won. He had achieved what he had always wanted. It didn't feel real.

There was a warm breeze in the air and it ruffled Nico's blonde hair as he gazed down at the track's curves. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, he had finally achieved his dream.

A knock on his hotel room door broke his gaze from the track and he moved away from the balcony to open the door. On the other side stood Sebastian, holding a bottle of champagne. 

"Thought I'd come see how you're holding up. First Championship and all, may I come in?" Sebastian asks, holding the bottle out to Nico.

Nico nods and opens the door wider, allowing Sebastian to come in.

"Glasses are in the kitchen in the cupboard above the kettle. Help yourself, I'll be at the balcony" Nico tells Sebastian.

Sebastian nods and makes his way to the kitchen to open the bottle and Nico goes back to the balcony.

Sebastian is by Nico's side within a few minutes holding a glass out to him and Nico takes it, quietly thanking him.

The two of them stand there for a few minutes, just looking out over the track, when Nico quietly asks "did it feel the same for you too?"

"Hmm?" Sebastian asks, looking over at Nico.

"When you won the Championship the first time" Nico elaborates "did it feel like...this...like not real?"

"Yes" Sebastian replies "it didn't feel real. I didn't know what to think when it happened. It felt like it happened in fast forward, one minute I was just an ordinary driver and the next I was...World Champion. It was an indescribable feeling"

Nico looks at him and then back at the track "did it feel like it was a dream and that you were going to wake up?"

Sebastian nods.

Nico huffs out a laugh "I'm just waiting to wake up"

"Well you won't. It's real" Sebastian answers, giving Nico a gentle nudge, a small smile on his face. It's then that Sebastian notices the tears falling down Nico's face and Sebastian's face falls.

Wordlessly, Sebastian puts his glass down and pulls Nico towards him and into a hug.

All of a sudden all the emotions Nico had been feeling crash upon him and he's now crying, clutching onto Sebastian like a lifeline.

These emotions needed an outlet, Nico had been chasing this dream for what felt like years, and now that he was at last a Champion of the world it just didn't feel real or true, and his brain didn't know what to think or feel.

Sebastian seemed to understand though and just held onto him whilst the other German cried, letting out all the emotions the entire season had put on him.

Once Nico's sobs had quieted down a bit, Sebastian lets him go and Nico moves away from Sebastian with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I um..I'm sorry for that" Nico tells him shakily, wiping the few remaining tears from his eyes.

"No need to say sorry" Sebastian replies gently "when I won, I ended up crying on Adrian in the garage"

"Really?" Nico asks, unsure whether Sebastian was just saying that to make him feel better.

"Really" Sebastian replies "believe me, I know how it feels, you don't have to apologise" Sebastian reaches out and gently touches Nico's shoulder "you're World Champion and this is real"

Nico gives Sebastian a small smile "thank you"

Sebastian smiles at Nico and then gently puts his hand on his back to lead him back into his room "now, how about we go back inside and finish our drinks yeah? Then maybe later we could go celebrate?"

Nico nods "I would like that, thank you Seb" he feels a bit better now, more grounded, like he had needed to let those emotions out.

"No need to thank me. Are you feeling okay now?" Sebastian asks, looking at him in concern.

"I'm feeling a lot better now" Nico replies "I guess I just needed to let that all out"

"I agree" Sebastian replies "this season has been interesting for sure"

Nico laughs, looking a little brighter "interesting for you maybe, seagulls and bulls giving you trouble"

"Don't remind me!" Sebastian says, but he's smiling and Nico returns the smile, feeling something flutter in his chest when Sebastian smiles at him like that.

Nico shakes his head at the thought and breaks his gaze away from Sebastian "so, those drinks?"

"Oh right" Sebastian replies as he moves back to the balcony to retrieve their discarded drinks. When he returns he hands one to Nico and raises the other in the air.

"To the next season?" Sebastian asks.

Nico hesitates a second, which Sebastian notices, before clinking his glass to Sebastian's.

"To the next season"

The both of them take a sip of their drinks and Sebastian looks at Nico with curious blue eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" Sebastian asks.

"What?" Nico asks, not returning the gaze directed upon him.

"You hesitated when next season was mentioned, you are racing next season aren't you?"

"Well...." Nico trails off, unsure of how to answer. He didn't want to talk about this now and he certainly didn't want to tell Sebastian his plans before he talked them over with his family.

Sebastian narrows his eyes "you're planning to retire?"

"I..um...Seb. Look I'm not having this discussion with you right now"

"So you are?" Sebastian asks "and I'm guessing no one else knows yet?"

"No" Nico sighs "and I was going to discuss this with everyone tomorrow but now you've figured it out" Nico runs a hand through his hair and turns away from Sebastian and all but flops onto the hotel room sofa.

"But why?" Sebastian asks, trying to press him further "why quit now? You're the World Champion, surely you'd want to defend your title?"

"Seb, it's not about defending my title. It's..." Nico sighs, rubbing a hand over his eyes "Seb look, I'm not thinking clearly right now. I had wanted to discuss this tomorrow with everyone, can't you just leave it alone?"

Sebastian blinks at him and then sits down besides him "if you want then yes, I'll stop talking about it" he pauses for a second before saying "you can't help me being curious though"

"I know" Nico turns to Sebastian "would you let it drop now if I told you about it tomorrow, please Seb?"

Sebastian gazes at Nico for a second before nodding "okay, I won't ask about it anymore...or tell anyone what you told me"

"Good" Nico responds, smiling a little "now, how about we get ready to celebrate like you said?"

Nico knows he's using this to distract Sebastian, but clearly it doesn't work as Sebastian merely shrugs at Nico.

"I don't feel like celebrating now" Sebastian responds "and you look tired, do you mind if we just stay here?"

"Why? I feel fine now Seb, let's go out!"

"No" Sebastian shakes his head and places a gentle hand on Nico's shoulder "we can stay here and watch crap movies. You look tired, believe me. A night in would be better"

"But the team, they'll be wanting to celebrate with me" Nico replies, shrugging Sebastian's hand off of his shoulder.

"I'm only looking out for you" Sebastian murmurs "but if you're going to be stubborn then I'll come with you. To make sure you don't cry over Niki or Toto"

At that, Nico promptly punched him on the arm, which only makes Sebastian laugh and get up from the sofa, offering his hand to Nico.

"Come on, Princess. Oh I mean Queen. Your fans await" Sebastian tells Nico cheekily and Nico smacks away the offered hand to get up from the sofa himself and walk into the room's bedroom.

"Wait here for me, I'll be five minutes and don't call me Queen. One day Jenson will pay for that nickname" Nico tells Sebastian as he disappears into the room.

Sebastian only laughs in reply.

* * *

A few hours later and the party and the madness has passed and Sebastian is leading quite an intoxicated Nico back to his hotel room.

The German is tucked up against Sebastian's side and is muttering gibberish at him as Sebastian fumbles to get Nico's keycard to work.

"You so nice you know? So nice and not like- like what everyone thought you were you know? And...and who cares what they thought...ab-about those four titties you know? You deser- deserved the four titties..." Nico slurs, his eyes unfocused and glassy.

"Thanks Nico" Sebastian says gently "that's very kind of you" the light goes green on the door and Sebastian pushes the door open gently, whilst still propping Nico upright.

"so nice..so nice" Nico is murmuring as Sebastian leads him to the bedroom and manhandles him onto the bed.

Sebastian helps place Nico under the covers and then turns to leave, but not before taking a final glace at him. Nico has buried himself down into the covers and has a small happy contented smile on his face, which makes Sebastian smile.

"I'm going to miss you" Sebastian says to the quiet room, before walking out of the room and gently shutting the door.

Tomorrow will bring with it new challenges, Nico will have to tell his family about his retirement plans and he would also have to tell Sebastian exactly why he wanted to leave. But that could wait for tomorrow.

For tonight leaves both drivers with confused feelings and unheard confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
